


Date at the Old Mill

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Beautiful, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Danger, F/F, Gay, Lesbain, Lesbians, Nature, Summer, Sweet, They love each other, amberprice, date, just cutness no drama, lesbian date, lovley, nature date, old mill, rachel and her crazy plans, romantic, some danger is also in it, sunhine, worried Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe suprise Rachel with an Date at the old mill, the place where it once begun.(no lis or bts events, both are 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Date at the Old Mill

It was an beautiful summer day, warm and just right for this day "Chloe I know you dont take me to the Junkyard unless then we would be there long ago and If you plan a sex thing, why you couldnt ask?" the blonde in her cute white summer dress and the blindfold over her eyes ask the blue haird girl who drive the truck wearing a white black punk shirt with her neclase and braclets, a black knee long pants whit sneakers, Chloe smirks and say "Have some patient Rach, soon you will see" Chloe loves it wehn Rachel has no plan what they gonna do and wehn it was her own plan.

God three minutes has passed and they arrived at the spot, Rachel feel how the Truck moust drive over some little hills and stones on the street or whereever they were "one second" Rachel hear her girl say and hear how Chloe jump out from the Truck and walk over to her side, she open the door and help Rachel get out, with her hands on Rachels upper body she leads her some steps, Rachels is excited she dont know what she should expect, Chloe just told her she should dress fancy because she planned something. "You ready?" Chloe ask excited "I really caint wait" Rachel answers and Chloe open the blindfold and Rachel was very suprsied wehre there wehre, at the old mill wehre they meet over three years ago.

"What do you think?" Chloe ask nervous, Rachel turn arround put her hands over Chloes neck and say "I love it, we wehrent here since we meet at the firewalk concert" both smile at each other and they kiss lovley, as Chloe grap a backbag she say "yeah that was also my tought and Im glad you love it" and walk back to Rachel. They take each others hand and walking inside, it was all still the same as it was at the concert just without the people and music "Its pleasantly cold" Rachel say and Chloe adds "yeah Im suprised, tought it would be very hot in here" Rachel smiles and Chloe want to go with her to the concert area but Rachel stops, Chloe turn arround and ask "whats wrong?" "If I remember it correctly it was up there where we meet" Rachel say and with her hand she point at the place up wehre they meet, Chloe rub her neck and say "yeah..youre right, lets go" as they make they way upstairs Rachel say "Its cute you want protect me from falling down from that high but you know I can take care of myself" Chloe looked caught, yeah it was true Chloe was worried, they arrived upstairs.

Chloe put her backbag down and open it, she grap a giant planket and Rachel sit down, they sit in the middle of the spot, Rachel look arround and say "its so amazing, nearly better then our Jankshak but only nearly" Chloe look over Rachel and say "mhhhm" the blonde in her cute dress look over the taller girl smirk and pull her close to her, they look each other in the eyes and Rachel say lovley "you know everything is just perfect as long as Im with you, I love you soo much Chloe" Chloe smile and they kiss very passionate, some minutes later and some gasp for air beacuse the two just couldnt get rid of each other, Chloe sit on Rachels lap has her hands over her girls back and Rachel has one hand burrie in the punks blue hair and the other on her neck.

Again they make a pause from there I love you soo much kiss mission as Rachel say "as amazing this all is, dont you think it would be cool to have some music?" Chloes eyes got big and she start to smirk, Rachel look over her girl and ask noisey "what!?" Chloe stand quick up "what are you gonna do?" Rachel ask fast "you see, wait here" Chloe say and fast walk down the stairs, Rachel look excited down to the concert area and see Chloe running to a spot, just some seconds later Rachel hear firewalk music comming out from sound boxes "OH MY GOOD" she say exicet and look down to Chloe "you like it now more!?" Chloe ask and Rachel walking to the edge of the upper floor, Chloe look afraid and walk fast over looking up "I love it! but admit it, you wehre here before today, Im pretty sure these boxes were here all this years" both smile at each other "if you say so" Chloe say and see how Rachel still standing there "why you also dont come over here?" the blue haird asked, Rachel smiles big.

"okay but get ready" Rachel say with a hughe smile "what you talking about, just come here" Chloe say and see how Rachel still standing at the edge "WHAT ARE DOING! STOP THAT!" Chloe say loud and worried "CATCH ME CHLO! DONT WORRIE!" Rachel say but Chloe dont look happy anymore "NO RACH! STOP" Chloe say but it was to late, Rachel jumped and Chloe run faster as flash or quicksliver over to the edge and catch Rachel, Chloe catched her and now Rachel hanging on her girl like a little monkey, she has her arms arround Chloes neck and smile but Chloe just look angry and say "ARE YOU HELLA CRAZY! YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN!" Rachel stroke over Chloes face with her thumb and say camley "you catched me Chloe, all is okay and you know how crazy I can be" Rachel smirks at Chloe but she just roll her eyes, Rachel cuddle more the Chloe kiss her and say "Hey, im here, I will be always here" both look in each others faces for a few moments and Chloe give Rachel a kiss and put her on the ground again and say "now im really hungry, how about something to eat" "I would love that" Rachel say sweet and they make there way back.

Sitting again down and Chloe now make sure Rachel dont have another crazy idea have one eye on her girl she put out some sandwiches, eggs with bacon, drinks and a dessert what is a choclate pudding with cream and a strawberry on top "It looks and smells amazing Chloe" Rachel say and now Chloe sit down "saddley no fancy romantic shit for diner but I did it all make by myself" Rachels eyes got big and she say "Im really impressed, I know you could cook but this is just amazing" "yeah hella bullshit, bacon and eggs for a date" Chloe say a little frustrated Rachel lean her hand on Chloe shoulder and say lovley "hey I like it, thats what matter, right?!" "right" Chloe say now a bit happier and a little smile, after they eat, talked about life shit and other things they cuddeling close next to each other, they hear how the music comes out from the boxes and Rachel ask again noisey "so tell me, you wehre here before right" "and is this a crime?" Chloe ask "No, Im just impressed how you planed all this, youre amazing Chloe Price" "for people I care I do all I can" Chloe say honest, Rachel climb over Chloe and say "I know and thats why I love you soo much" both smile at each other and they kiss very deeply "I love you also soo much Rach" Chloe say soft and they kiss again, spent the rest of the day at the place wehre there magical advenure once begun.


End file.
